Total Drama the Series: Principianti Island
by Pokemon Rockz
Summary: Total Drama: Principianti Island reviews Principianti means beginner in Italian so this means this season caters to beginners. This season will be hosted by Chris McLean. Chris McLean brings 14 brand new contestants onto a brand new island in a brand new
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama: Principianti Island**

_Total Drama is returning. It also being retooled for a while. This new series is being retooled and will allow readers to have more of a say so in what happens in the season. This a retool of the Total Drama franchise. _**Principianti **means beginner in Italian so this means this season caters to beginners. This season will be hosted by Chris.

**Madison Gardiner (Submitted by Totaldramagirl01) - **Madison grew up in a perfect home where her parents loved her but they were never around her. She then had to join different extra curricular activities at her school to maintain her friendships. She joined fire twirling, the hula dancing team, the glee club. She did gymnastics and learned guitar on her own. Her parents would always leave money for her to eat and do other stuff and pay for her classes. Plus, she's been in a medical internship, so she has medical knowledge.

**Tamara (Submitted bySMOSHbuscus girl) : **Tamara is a creative and shy girl. She can get panic attacks; when she does, she totally freezes up. (like, not talking anymore, not moving, and not responding!) She grew up in a busy household, and is pretty shy… but don't worry, she'll turn around! She can be hilarious, likes to make sacrastic remarks, and makes it sound funny. She can't see it when people are using her. Says 'YES' to everyone and everything! (and regrets it most of the time…) She is afraid people might not like her if she says 'no', so 'YES' it is! Tamara is easy to manipulate, due to the fact that she says yes all the time.

**Rebecca (Submitted by ThatGirlInTheMirror):**

Rebecca is a serious, hardworking girl. She preplans all situations ahead of time to know exactly what to when the problem happens. She is pretty smug about everyone she meets because she thinks she's smarter than everyone. She is hard-headed at times and thinks she can lead herself to victory. Other than her hard-headness she is a pretty nice person to hang out with.

**Luna Midnight (Submitted by midnight Love Heart):** To put it simply: Shes a total badass tom boy. Luna can be considered reckless by some people because of her love for adventure and danger. The girl is genrally uo straight with people, will mock idiots and gives everyone fitting nicknames. Luna is also more of a lone wolf but is willing to work with others if needed.

**Emily (Submitted by Greenie45)** - Emily is a smart hometown sweetheart, though never actually having any "social interaction" Emily seems befriend other very easily due to her innocent nature. When it comes to mechanic's and fixing things that Emilys domain she knows the structure of a go-kart like the back of her hand though never actually drove one.

Emily grew up at a motel in the middle of nowhere, luckily her mother was able to homeschool her with a good amount of knowledge (Tons more than Ezekiel) though she would get side tracked with fixing items around the house. Emily was bought up goodly but is social oblivious to the world and doesn't get many "dirty" comments.

**Oliver (Submitted by Silverdude217) -** Oliver is an all around nice guy. He cares about other people and loves to make people happy by making them laugh, since Laughter is the best medicine. Oliver also happens to be not very good around girls. He always gets his tongue tangled up when he tried to talk to them, he isn't ugly or anything, but he's not Justin or Alejandro either. Oliver is a bit of a geek, being in to things like Anime, Comic Books, Superheroes, and he even still plays Pokemon. He's really loyal to his friends to boot! Oliver can think on his feet really well, meaning that he can make decisions on a dime and most of the time, they work out too.

**Link (Submitted by** Thtaznninja **) - **he seeks control, and it's usually given to him. He's very smart and witty, managing to think a step ahead, and sometimes takes advantage of his looks. He's awkward around crying people, really just wanting them to stop crying and not knowing how to make the waterworks stop. Sometimes he becomes a total control freak and will manipulate people to a certain extent as to not overdo it but get them to listen to his commands. He commits acts of heroism a lot; his conscience bugs him, he grew up in Australia, with two older brothers. Because of his siblings he never had much control so he loves it when he does. He can charm people, but he's never found that "special someone"

**Jennifer (Submitted by TotalDramaGirl01) - **Jennifer was born into a great family in Nashville, Tennessee that had a mom and dad that cared for her. When she was growing up, she was the only child in the family until they decided to take in a German exchange student that would live with them and her name was Addison. Addison never had a friend until she met Jennifer. Addison arrived after Jenn's father died when Jenn was 10 years old. She never had a fatherly figure to get some father/daughter time and have that special bond. She went on and grew shy even around Addison for a while. Addison tried to set Jennifer up on dates but she never did go out and when she did, she would be shy and a little awkward towards the guy. She would embarrass herself by puking on the guy out of pure nervousness or she would stutter and stay quiet on the dates. Then her family moved to San Diego, California and was even more shy around the guys.

**Damion (Submitted by** Thtaznninja **) - **Damion is a prankster. He'll pull them on anyone, friend, ally, enemy, lover, just to get a good laugh. He's fairly smart, a quick thinker with a sharp tongue, but as stated before can never do anything right usually on the first try. He always fixes his mistakes though and makes sure that every thing goes smoothly. He's a bit clumsy, but uses this to his advantage to make people laugh. Damion enjoys, even today, to make people smile even if for only a moment. He also has a slight English accent. He can be very sweet if he wants grew up in an orphanage, where he spent his time always making sure the younger ones had a smile on their face. Although he never got the happiness he gives to others, seeing others happy made him content. At his school he would pull pranks just for the fun of it, and he never hurt anybody in the process.

**Zac (Submitted by TheAwesomeWritter100) - **Zac comes from a very well family. He has a lot of stuff in his room and his friends think he is like rich. He has always had a taste for winning.

**Christian** **(Submitted by dimentioman97) **- Christian was born in a bad home, with his dad being an alcoholic and his mom being a stripper. This forced him to run away when he was 14, and he decided to keep traveling until he found refuge with an elderly woman named Mary, who told him about fate. He has since held onto this belief of fate, thinking this was the only way to justify his terrible life. When Mary passed away, Christian began traveling again, and eventually found a little girl who was lost in a big city. Christian brought her home, and to thank him the girl gave him her "lucky coin" (which is really just a quarter). Recently, Christian found refuge in an orphanage willing to take him in. If he wins, he wishes to use the prize money to help out the orphanage and help the people there find homes. This coin became Christian's most prized possession as he combined this with his belief in fate, causing him to live his life based off of chance. Christian usually keeps to himself but will talk to others and help the group if he feels it is necessary.

**Hunter (Submitted by nicholas cornish2) -** TBA

**Luke (Submitted by Pokémon Ranger is Amazing 123) -** TBA

**Ruby Black -( Submutted by) -** XxAsuraXxJinchuurikiXxRuby - smart, can be serious at times, gets annoyed with people who think they know everything,compassionate,arrogant, stubborn, smart. Ruby is considered the black sheep in her family because she loves to draw and read manga and doesn't dress like a normal teen. She loves to draw,sing and play guitar and hang with her friends.

"There you have it viewers, the auditions are over and the brand new seasons should begin soon." Chris said.


	2. Theme Song

The camera shows a brown suitcase, on the bottom half the scene was in a widescreen. The brown suitcase opens up and camera pops out of it, with the camera was a couple pair of t-shirts. The camera shifts and shows a camera pop out of the ground along with it was a groundhog. The camera shifts again and shows a camera pop out of the ocean. The camera shifts again and pops out in the hole of the tree. Two hands appear in front of the camera and clap and the screen goes to full size

**Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la! (I gotta be, I gotta be, I gotta be famous!)**

The camera zooms up and shows Chris and Cameron on a rock. Chris pushes Cameron off the rock.

**la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la!**

**I gotta be, I gotta be, I gotta be famous**

**I gotta be, I gotta be, I gotta be famous**

**The camera zooms up and shows** Jennifer, Hunter and Tamara. Jennifer and Hunter were looking at each other, the both of them blushing as Tamara was sitting on top of a tree branch. The tree branch falls and Hunter and Jennifer run away as Tamara falls on the ground.

**Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la! (I gotta be, I gotta be, I gotta be famous!)**

The scene pans over violently and shows Rebecca, Ruby and Madison all staring at Zac blushing at him. Zac evily winks his eye. The camera pans up.

**la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la!**

The camera pans up and shows Link, Oliver and Damion who are running from Luke who is falling too much, angry annoying them.

*Whistle*

The camera shifts to Emily and Christian who were sitting on the bark of a tree. Emily and Christian lean in to kiss eachother, but Luna jumps into the ground with a fierce glare on her face. The camera pans out and shows, Emily, Christian, Luna, Luke, Damion, Oliver, Link, Rebecca, Ruby, Zac, Madison, Hunter, Jennifer and Tamara who are all sitting along a campfire as the Total Drama


	3. sneak peak!

Birds were chirping above the large islands located in eastern Canada. The island was surrounded by many different types of oak trees and flowing blue rivers that ran into the sky blue vase ocean that was so clean that you could see the bottom of it. The island was filled with many different types of animal life from all over the world. The wind was sending a nice breeze which caused the trees to sway back and forth. The sun hovered over the island which was located in the empty less sky.

Chris McClean stood in front of the island on the tan brown sand and smiled at the camera. He was the host of the Total Drama franchise, a show that has been on for four seasons, Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama Revenge of the Island. After the struggling ratings of Revenge of the Island, the network would only agree to a fifth season if the show retooled itself using the same formula but changing it up a bit. The producers of the show agreed with the network and this brand new season was made. "Welcome to Total Drama the Series: Principiant Island. Principiant means beginner in Italian and since this is a slight reboot of Total Drama, why not name it after that. This season fourteen brand new contestants will be battling it out on this island and will be competing in extreme challenges. But here's the twist. Contestants wont be given a home to stay in or meal cooked by chef. They have to actually hunt for their own food and actually sleep outside or in a cave, whichever one they prefer. The contestants will also be split into two types of citizens. Yes, the teams are not called Teams anymore but instead are called citizens. The first type of citizens are called the 'Estremamente Veloce' these villagers are people who are extremely fast or people who are extremely athletic. The second type of citizens are the 'Brainly Intelligente' which means...uh...I don't know but the people are the team are smart and have a sharp eye. Now that you know what the season is about, I suggest tuning in to the best total drama season ever. Total Drama the Series: Principiant Island." Chris narrated to the audience. The camera zoomed out to outlook view of the island as birds flew by flapping their wings.

The camera shifted and showed Luna who was sitting in a booth. The booth had a rectangular brown wooden square table that was standing on a black pole. It was sand which in between couches that had a red cream coding in it. Luke looked at Luna as he was sitting in the red caution of the booth. His arm rested upon the brown rectangle table, with a happy smile on his face. Luke was a 5'6 caucasian male with long golden brown hair and sea blue eyes. He was wearing a white t shirt and blue jean pants with black boots. "So what is your name? And why are you on total drama? Im on total drama because I love life. Don't you just love life? Because I simply love life. My whole entire life has been one moving roller coaster because my dad is in the military." Luke continuously talked. He just went on and on and on and it was annoying Luna to death.

Luna's face turned red. She was extremely annoyed by him, all he did throughout the train ride was just talk. She wanted to squeeze his head it punch him in the face but she knew that if she did that she would be disqualified from the game."Just shut up!" Luna yelled.

Luke looked at her confused not understand what she was saying. "Do you want me to shut up? Or do you want be to shut up? Because if I shut up I'll stop talking." He Midnight is a 5'5 female. She has dirty blond hair which reaches the top of her mid back and is done up in a ponytail with a black band. She has the equivalent of two side-fringes, the right one reaches her shoulder whereas the left stops at her ears. She wears a brown shirt, deep gray shorts with a purple belt looped around her waist. She also wears a pair of knee high boots that resemble maroon converse trainers, what are intended to be white on the boots are back. She also had purple eyes that mostly hold a look of death in. Luna looks like she has a thick layer of mascara, however she doesnt.

The camera panned over to Emily who was sitting in her seat. She looked as everyone sat by someone else but noone sat by her. She felt hurt that noone wanted to sit next to her.

Emily had red hair and coal black eyes. She was wearing a white button up shirt with a pocket on the top left with a spanner inside, a leather tool belt with a pouch for collecting useful objects. A black pencil skirt and thick round train jumped up and Emily flew up into the sky and fell into Christian's lap. The train ride was very bumpy causing the train to slightly jump into the air. Emily blushed as she looked up at Christian. "Hi..." Emily said trying to start a conversation in this awkward moment.

Christian had blonde hair but is covered up by a black bandana, he had shiny blue eyes, He was wearing a blue blazer over a white button-up dress shirt and black jeans, as well as his bandana. He also wears a necklace with a cross on it to symbolize his faith and was wearing white sneakers with blue soles. Christian looked back at the girl and smiled, revealing his semi white and yellow teeth. "Well hello, did you have a nice fall?" Christian asked.

Emily laughed and so did Christian.

"My name is Christian, what's your name?" He asked wanting to learn more about the girl.

"Its Emily."

"Emily what a pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Thank you." She replied as her face turned even redder.

A 5'6 girl with dark chocolate brown hair with blonde highlights and sapphire blue eyes and sits in the seat in front of Christian and Emily.

She was wearing a black tank top, a pair of white short shorts and white flats. The girl folded her arms and shook her head her in disappointment.

Christian gave her an eery look wanting to know why exactly she was shaking her head. "Why are you shaking your head and who are you?" Christian asked.

The girl smiled. "The names Madison and also, you guys just met." Madison informed.

Christian didn't like anything at all the girl was saying and he glared at her with envy."So what if we just met? And how do you know that I love her?" Christan informed the girl.

Emily looked down she hated it when he said "how do you know that I love her?" Once again the red headed girl had started to develop feeling for a guy and they quickly said that he wasn't interested. Emily quickly got up from out of the boys lap with a sad look on his face. "I need to go." Emily said as she ran down the halls. The camera panned and followed her as she ran, she ran running down the red carpet.

The camera panned over back to Christian who had his arm folded, with a glaring look at Madison. "Why would you do something like that?" Christian asked.

"I don't know I was bored." She strongly replied.

The camera turned white and shifted over to a boy with spiky brown hair with brown highlights. He had brown eyes and was wearing a green shirt with blue jean pants and black shoes. He walked over towards to girls.

One of the girls was sitting on the right side of the booth and she had sky blue and bleach blonde hair. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a tank top, a pink and black button shirt that's all the way unbuttoned and brown cowgirl boots that went all the way to the kneecaps of her jeans. The other was sitting on the right. She was 4'6 and she had grass green eyes. She was wearing a green jacket with a flowery shirt and a long green skirt that matched her eyes with brown flat shoes.

The guy flexed his muscles as the girl in the green jacket rolled her eyes not impressed by him.

"Ladies, how do you like looking at the Zac?" Zac asked.

The girl rolled her eyes again. She didn't like him and she didn't find him attract at all. "Listen 'Zac' no girl would want you." The girl snapped.

"Why wouldn't any girl want me?" Zac said as he looked down on the ground with a sad look on his face.

"Well there are some girls who would want you, those nerdy depressed girls who commit suicide just to get attention, only those type of girls would want you." The girl in the green jacket said.

Tears begin to form in Zac's eyes, those words were pretty sad and it made Zac pretty sad. When Zac was growing up he use to get bullied a lot. He use to be extremely fat and nerdy, So one day he decided to quit eating a lot and that's how he became the Zac he was today. "Wh-who-who-who do you think you are?" Zac asked.

"I'm Rebecca Song, and I speak the truth. Now leave and go get something I'm hungry." Rebecca ordered.

Zac began to cry and he ran down the hall.

The cowgirl looked at the girl. The cowgirl hated mean girls. "That was mean." The cowgirl said.

Rebecca smiled. "What is your name?" She asked.

"Jennifer Smith."

"Well Jennifer Smith, why don't you go back to the farm where you belong and leave, because I'm the only person winning this show, not you or any of these bozos just me." Rebecca said.

Jennifer got up and ran away crying.

The camera turned white and shifted over to a 6'2 red haired boy with yellow eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless vest with a hood that has two bunny ears sticking out the top, with a dark red short sleeve shirt underneath. Black jeans with chains on them and black sneakers. He was walking down the hallway and decided to sit down next to a 5'6 girl with reddish brown, but there was more red. She had big, deep blue eyes and was wearing a purple top with a white shirt underneath it. She was wearing a black capris, and a light purple scarf wrapped around her neck, which she is wearing backwards, so it falls over her back. She was also wearing pink sneakers. The girl, named Tamara was scared by the way he looked and she screamed. She got up out of her seat and she ran away.

The boy, named Damion looked at her confused. "Was it my breath?" Damion asked. The camera turned white and shifted over towards a guy with dirty blonde and greenish blue. He was wearing unbuttoned checkered shirt with a white tank top underneath. Dark blue jeans with chains on them, and Black skate shoes. He was looking out the window amazed by the oak trees that were passing by. "This trees are so amazing and there all properly lined up." He said.

Luna walks over towards the boy and sits down next to him. "Shut up and stop talking." Luna said.

"I don't have to listen to you." The boy responded.

Luna raises up her right hand and slaps the boy Link across his face leaving a red hand print mark. The not screamed in pain. "Ouch!" He cried.

"Ouch...Ouch. ..Ouch. you whine like a little girl." Luna said.

"I'm not a girl, my names Link and I'm a boy." Luna said.

"Whatever." Luna said as she rolled her eyes.

The scene shifted and show Jennifer who continued to run down the hall. As she continued to run she ran into the chest of a 5'8 Irish American with short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Hunter was wearing a green v-neck t-shirt, blue jean pants and light blue Jordan shoes. Around his neckless was a shark tooth necklace his dad gave to him before he left his mom, so he could remember him.

Jennifer looked up at the boy and blushed. "I'm so sorry." Jennifer apologized.

"Don't apologized, bumping into a pretty girl like you makes me happy." The guy said.

Jennifer shooked her head and realized she hadn't introduced herself. "Hi my name is Jennifer."

"My name is Hunter." He replied with a happy smile.

Jennifer continued to blush. "I need to go." Jennifer said as she ran away.

Hunter stood their with a confused look.

The scene shifted and showed two people running. One was 5'7 and had a very dirty blond hair. Not like brown, but not as light as a regular blond. He has greyish-blue eyes and he was wearing a black T-Shirt with a pair of beige cargo shorts. He had on some tiger striped socks and was wearing just some average black running shoes. Running with him was a 6'2 girl with red long hair and emerald green eyes and he was wearing a leather jacket, "in this moment"band t shirt, skinny jeans, combat boots. The two stopped running. The boy was out of breath and he fell on the ground.

"I won! Ruby wins and Oliver loses." Ruby bragged.


	4. So Uh This is The Team I'm On Guess

Birds were chirping above the large islands located in eastern Canada. The island was surrounded by many different types of oak trees and flowing blue rivers that ran into the sky blue vase ocean that was so clean that you could see the bottom of it. The island was filled with many different types of animal life from all over the world. The wind was sending a nice breeze which caused the trees to sway back and forth. The sun hovered over the island which was located in the empty less sky.

Topher McQueen stood in front of the island on the tan brown sand and smiled at the camera. He was the host of the Total Drama franchise, a show that has been on for four seasons, Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama Revenge of the Island. After the struggling ratings of Revenge of the Island, the network would only agree to a fifth season if the show retooled itself using the same formula but changing it up a bit. The producers of the show agreed with the network and this brand new season was made. "Welcome to Total Drama the Series: Principiant Island. Principiant means beginner in Italian and since this is a slight reboot of Total Drama, why not name it after that. This season fourteen brand new contestants will be battling it out on this island and will be competing in extreme challenges. But here's the twist. Contestants wont be given a home to stay in or meal cooked by chef. They have to actually hunt for their own food and actually sleep outside or in a cave, whichever one they prefer. The contestants will also be split into two types of citizens. Yes, the teams are not called Teams anymore but instead are called citizens. The first type of citizens are called the 'Estremamente Veloce' these villagers are people who are extremely fast or people who are extremely athletic. The second type of citizens are the 'Brainly Intelligente' which means...uh...I don't know but the people are the team are smart and have a sharp eye. Now that you know what the season is about, I suggest tuning in to the best total drama season ever. Total Drama the Series: Principiant Island." Topher narrated to the audience. The camera zoomed out to outlook view of the island as birds flew by flapping their wings.

The camera shifted and showed Luna who was sitting in a booth. The booth had a rectangular brown wooden square table that was standing on a black pole. It was sand which in between couches that had a red cream coding in it. Luke looked at Luna as he was sitting in the red caution of the booth. His arm rested upon the brown rectangle table, with a happy smile on his face. Luke was a 5'6 caucasian male with long golden brown hair and sea blue eyes. He was wearing a white t shirt and blue jean pants with black boots. "So what is your name? And why are you on total drama? Im on total drama because I love life. Don't you just love life? Because I simply love life. My whole entire life has been one moving roller coaster because my dad is in the military." Luke continuously talked. He just went on and on and on and it was annoying Luna to death.

Luna's face turned red. She was extremely annoyed by him, all he did throughout the train ride was just talk. She wanted to squeeze his head it punch him in the face but she knew that if she did that she would be disqualified from the game."Just shut up!" Luna yelled.

Luke looked at her confused not understand what she was saying. "Do you want me to shut up? Or do you want be to shut up? Because if I shut up I'll stop talking." He Midnight is a 5'5 female. She has dirty blond hair which reaches the top of her mid back and is done up in a ponytail with a black band. She has the equivalent of two side-fringes, the right one reaches her shoulder whereas the left stops at her ears. She wears a brown shirt, deep gray shorts with a purple belt looped around her waist. She also wears a pair of knee high boots that resemble maroon converse trainers, what are intended to be white on the boots are back. She also had purple eyes that mostly hold a look of death in. Luna looks like she has a thick layer of mascara, however she doesnt.

The camera panned over to Emily who was sitting in her seat. She looked as everyone sat by someone else but noone sat by her. She felt hurt that noone wanted to sit next to her.

Emily had red hair and coal black eyes. She was wearing a white button up shirt with a pocket on the top left with a spanner inside, a leather tool belt with a pouch for collecting useful objects. A black pencil skirt and thick round train jumped up and Emily flew up into the sky and fell intoChristhan's lap. The train ride was very bumpy causing the train to slightly jump into the air. Emily blushed as she looked up atChristhan. "Hi..." Emily said trying to start a conversation in this awkward moment.

Tophertian had blonde hair but is covered up by a black bandana, he had shiny blue eyes, He was wearing a blue blazer over a white button-up dress shirt and black jeans, as well as his bandana. He also wears a necklace with a cross on it to symbolize his faith and was wearing white sneakers with blue looked back at the girl and smiled, revealing his semi white and yellow teeth. "Well hello, did you have a nice fall?"Christhan asked.

Emily laughed and so didChristhan.

"My name isChristhan, what's your name?" He asked wanting to learn more about the girl.

"Its Emily."

"Emily what a pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Thank you." She replied as her face turned even redder.

A 5'6 girl with dark chocolate brown hair with blonde highlights and sapphire blue eyes and sits in the seat in front ofChristhan and Emily.

She was wearing a black tank top, a pair of white short shorts and white flats. The girl folded her arms and shook her head her in disappointment.

Tophertian gave her an eery look wanting to know why exactly she was shaking her head. "Why are you shaking your head and who are you?"Christhan asked.

The girl smiled. "The names Madison and also, you guys just met." Madison informed.

Tophertian didn't like anything at all the girl was saying and he glared at her with envy."So what if we just met? And how do you know that I love her?" Tophertan informed the girl.

Emily looked down she hated it when he said "how do you know that I love her?" Once again the red headed girl had started to develop feeling for a guy and they quickly said that he wasn't interested. Emily quickly got up from out of the boys lap with a sad look on his face. "I need to go." Emily said as she ran down the halls. The camera panned and followed her as she ran, she ran running down the red carpet.

The camera panned over back to Christian who had his arm folded, with a glaring look at Madison. "Why would you do something like that?"Christian asked.

"I don't know I was bored." She strongly replied.

The camera turned white and shifted over to a boy with spiky brown hair with brown highlights. He had brown eyes and was wearing a green shirt with blue jean pants and black shoes. He walked over towards to girls.

One of the girls was sitting on the right side of the booth and she had sky blue and bleach blonde hair. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a tank top, a pink and black button shirt that's all the way unbuttoned and brown cowgirl boots that went all the way to the kneecaps of her jeans. The other was sitting on the right. She was 4'6 and she had grass green eyes. She was wearing a green jacket with a flowery shirt and a long green skirt that matched her eyes with brown flat shoes.

The guy flexed his muscles as the girl in the green jacket rolled her eyes not impressed by him.

"Ladies, how do you like looking at the Zac?" Zac asked.

The girl rolled her eyes again. She didn't like him and she didn't find him attract at all. "Listen 'Zac' no girl would want you." The girl snapped.

"Why wouldn't any girl want me?" Zac said as he looked down on the ground with a sad look on his face.

"Well there are some girls who would want you, those nerdy depressed girls who commit suicide just to get attention, only those type of girls would want you." The girl in the green jacket said.

Tears begin to form in Zac's eyes, those words were pretty sad and it made Zac pretty sad. When Zac was growing up he use to get bullied a lot. He use to be extremely fat and nerdy, So one day he decided to quit eating a lot and that's how he became the Zac he was today. "Wh-who-who-who do you think you are?" Zac asked.

"I'm Rebecca Song, and I speak the truth. Now leave and go get something I'm hungry." Rebecca ordered.

Zac began to cry and he ran down the hall.

The cowgirl looked at the girl. The cowgirl hated mean girls. "That was mean." The cowgirl said.

Rebecca smiled. "What is your name?" She asked.

"Jennifer Smith."

"Well Jennifer Smith, why don't you go back to the farm where you belong and leave, because I'm the only person winning this show, not you or any of these bozos just me." Rebecca said.

Jennifer got up and ran away crying.

The camera turned white and shifted over to a 6'2 red haired boy with yellow eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless vest with a hood that has two bunny ears sticking out the top, with a dark red short sleeve shirt underneath. Black jeans with chains on them and black sneakers. He was walking down the hallway and decided to sit down next to a 5'6 girl with reddish brown, but there was more red. She had big, deep blue eyes and was wearing a purple top with a white shirt underneath it. She was wearing a black capris, and a light purple scarf wrapped around her neck, which she is wearing backwards, so it falls over her back. She was also wearing pink sneakers. The girl, named Tamara was scared by the way he looked and she screamed. She got up out of her seat and she ran away.

The boy, named Damion looked at her confused. "Was it my breath?" Damion asked. The camera turned white and shifted over towards a guy with dirty blonde and greenish blue. He was wearing unbuttoned checkered shirt with a white tank top underneath. Dark blue jeans with chains on them, and Black skate shoes. He was looking out the window amazed by the oak trees that were passing by. "This trees are so amazing and there all properly lined up." He said.

Luna walks over towards the boy and sits down next to him. "Shut up and stop talking." Luna said.

"I don't have to listen to you." The boy responded.

Luna raises up her right hand and slaps the boy Link across his face leaving a red hand print mark. The not screamed in pain. "Ouch!" He cried.

"Ouch...Ouch. ..Ouch. you whine like a little girl." Luna said.

"I'm not a girl, my names Link and I'm a boy." Luna said.

"Whatever." Luna said as she rolled her eyes.

The scene shifted and show Jennifer who continued to run down the hall. As she continued to run she ran into the chest of a 5'8 Irish American with short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Hunter was wearing a green v-neck t-shirt, blue jean pants and light blue Jordan shoes. Around his neckless was a shark tooth necklace his dad gave to him before he left his mom, so he could remember him.

Jennifer looked up at the boy and blushed. "I'm so sorry." Jennifer apologized.

"Don't apologized, bumping into a pretty girl like you makes me happy." The guy said.

Jennifer shooked her head and realized she hadn't introduced herself. "Hi my name is Jennifer."

"My name is Hunter." He replied with a happy smile.

Jennifer continued to blush. "I need to go." Jennifer said as she ran away.

Hunter stood their with a confused look.

The scene shifted and showed two people running. One was 5'7 and had a very dirty blond hair. Not like brown, but not as light as a regular blond. He has greyish-blue eyes and he was wearing a black T-Shirt with a pair of beige cargo shorts. He had on some tiger striped socks and was wearing just some average black running shoes. Running with him was a 6'2 girl with red long hair and emerald green eyes and he was wearing a leather jacket, "in this moment"band t shirt, skinny jeans, combat boots. The two stopped running. The boy was out of breath and he fell on the ground.

"I won! Ruby wins and Oliver loses." Ruby bragged.

The train stops in front of a train station. The train station was just a rectangular gate with brown wood that was standing on a square wooden board and that was about it. Topher was in the center as the fourteen contestants all stood off of walked down the steps of the train.

"Hello castaways." Topher greeted.

"Hi Topher!" The contestants replied.

"Now castaways I want to split you up into two teams based on your preferences. Fast and Smart. Zac, Damion, Jennifer, Luna, Luke, Hunter, Oliver you guys are the Estremamente Veloce, which means very smart." Topher announced. Zac, Damion, Jennifer, Luna, Luke, Hunter, Oliver all walk over towards each other and they all look at each other.

"Madison, Link, Tamara, Emily, Rebecca, Ruby, Christian are know as the Brainly Intelligente. Which means brainly smart." Topher announced.

"So uh...This is the team...that I'm on.. I guess?" Zac said.

"Damion and Ruby." Topher said.

"Yes Topher?" They both asked.

"Who would you say looks to be the most weirdest contestant?" Topher asked.

The two of them both look at Luna. "Luna." They both said.

"Why Luna?" Topher asked.

"Just look at her she looks kind of weird..." Damion said.

The castaways all laugh including Topher. "Luna what do you say about this?" Topher asked.

"I may be weird but when you're the first one eliminated all you're going to do is cry." Luna backtalked.

"Oooo! Burn." Hunter said.

"Luna please step up." Topher kindly asked.

"Okay." Luna walks up to Topher.

"I wouldn't call Luna do weird because Luna is the Queen of the Island thanks to you Ruby and Damion." Topher announced.

"Queen of the island?" Jennifer asked.

"The Queen of the Island is the person who gets two choose two people who she wants to go home and no one can say or do anything about it. But the people on the team she has to nominate have to vote for them to go home. So say Luna wins the QOTI challenge. Which ever team looses the challenge she has to nominate someone from that team and that team has to vote for them. Whoever has the most vote must go home.

But for the guys its known as the King of the island, and the same rules apply. The King/Queen of the Island is safe from elimination." Topher explained.

The scene shifts to Jennifer who is standing behind a group of trees. Below her it says her name, Jennifer Smith, age 16.

"I like these rules changes, it feels more different." Jennifer said.

The camera shifts back to the group of fourteen castaways.

"How do you win King/Queen if the Island?" Emily asked.

"You see, before we begin the team challenges we will have a separate challenge in order to determine the winner of K/QOTI. You cannot be K/QOTI twice in a row until merge begins." Topher explained.

The scene shifted to Hunter who was standing behind a group of Palm Trees. Below him it says his name and it says age 16.

"I have to win these King of the Island challenges so I can have a say so in who goes." Hunter explained.

The scene shifts back to the castaways and Topher.

"Now Luna. I need you two pick people one guy and a girl, each from one team." Topher wanted.

"Okay. Uh...Emily, Christian, Hunter and Jennifer." Luna ordered.

"Emily, Christian, Hunter and Jennifer you four may not compete in the challenge and instead go look for hidden immunity idols that are located somewhere around the island. You four are safe from nomination." Topher explanned.


End file.
